


Periwinkle of Emeralds

by Poljupci



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Color Blindness, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 10:31:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15861828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poljupci/pseuds/Poljupci
Summary: Until you meet your one true love, you are colour blind for the colour of their eyes. Dean has long lost all hopes of ever seeing the sky that's not beige and Cas never really thought angels could have human soulmates. They are proven otherwise.





	Periwinkle of Emeralds

**2008**

It's been years since Dean lost all hope to ever see the sky in the shade it belonged to it. It’s been years since he hoped to swim in the ocean that wasn’t in shades of dirty yellow and brown. It’s been so long since he dared to believe that he will ever see the colour blue.

It was a life he’d grown used to because everyone got used to it eventually. Some never found new colours in their lives and some barely knew life without them, having met the love of their lives at a very young age. For Dean, it was something that slipped his mind as often as every couple of hours as his life had enough nuisances without the bother of his soulmate. Saving people, hunting things, fucking family business.

It’s was just as it was now, annoying and hard and depressing to look at but Dean has always been a stupid, emotional, self-sacrificing bastard. So maybe the fact that he’d sold his soul in favour of saving Sammy’s life, wasn’t really supposed to be a surprise to anyone.

But just as the lack of colour blue, Dean got accustomed to the anxiety inside him with the clock ticking over his head. His year was running out. His year was nothing more than mere minutes now. With the panic loud in the air, his heart beating as hard as ever, wanting to use the last minutes it will ever get, his head was wrapped in a cellophane bowl of a headache, demonic barking and banging against the doors of the room echoed all over the place, Sammy’s cries for help pierced the air and all he could think of now, was stupid, how he would never be able to see the colour blue.

**2009**

Dean collapsed against the dry grass around him, his body hitting the dusty ground, all of his muscles aching, pulsing with relief, his eyes stinging at the brightness of the sun he hasn’t seen in years, his lungs are more like sandpaper as he takes deep breaths, trying to calm down. His eyes are narrow as he shields them with his dirt-covered hand and then it’s all numb.

It’s all numb as he watches the endless sky above them, stretching in the eternal shade of periwinkle blue.

**2025**

Castiel leans against him once Dean comes back to sit down. The sound of fish in the bucket is faint against the backdrop of birds and the breeze and the rusty tunes swirling from the portable radio they’d tossed into the grass next to them.

The lake is glistening in the shiny shade of turquoise and the grass is opaque in its shamrock green and the forest behind them is whispering in emeralds. The sky is littered in fluffy white clouds mixing into the soft baby blue and Dean smiles, looking at his angel.

His eyes, his crystal blue eyes and surrounded by smiling lines and his lips are soft when they kiss. Dean brushes some of that curly, black hair behind Cas’ ear when they pull back and sighs when their foreheads lean against one another. “You know, I never thought I’d be alive to see all this.”

“See what?”, Cas murmurs, with a smile.

“You, you in all your glory.”

“I think I’ve been way more glorious than this on several occasions, Dean.”

“Yeah but,” Dean hesitates and sits back into his folding chair, taking Cas’ hand into his and fiddling with his fingers. “I never thought I’ll have this… You… Because you’re… You’re really something, aren’t you?”

Cas frowns a bit, biting his lower lip. “All of us are something.”

“But I meant,” Dean sighs. “You’re an angel, Cas. I never thought you’d actually realise… I never thought you’d notice me.”

“I notice you all the time,” Cas admits and brings their hands up to kiss Dean’s fingers. “You’re my favourite, Dean. You’re the one with whom I’m meant to spend the rest of my days with.”

“Your days will go on much longer than mine.”

“That’s not something to worry about, dear, not something to worry about at all,” Castiel promised. “As long as you’re here, I’m by your side. As long as you live, you are mine. As long as our love blooms under the stars, time is on our side.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Feel free to comment and leave kudos if you'd enjoyed.


End file.
